On My Own
by Kiwi Kero
Summary: My best romance. A sweet little Takari! Tk and Kari have a fun little trip to visit Matt, a life-changing joke, and then a happy end!


On My Own  
  
by Yamato-chan  
  
  
Tk woke up, panting hard and clutching his bare chest. "It was a dream... a dream! Well,   
a nightmare." the cute blonde muttered. He stood, making his was through the dark to the living   
room. He sat down on the sofa, looking out the window of his apartment. "I wish someone was   
here. I hate being alone." he muttered. He closed his eyes, Kari's radiant smile popping into   
view. His eyes popped open. "Why am I thinking about Kari? Last I heard she was with Davis." Tk   
sighed. "I wish she was mine, though. I miss her!" the eighteen year old complained to himself.   
He thought of his older brother, now twenty-one. "Matt would be able to help me figure out my   
crazy emotions." Matt was now on tour in the USA. Looks like Tk would have to turn to his only   
other source of answers...  
  
Tk woke up the next morning, threw a sirt and pants on, brushed his teeth and hair, and   
ran to the phone. He punched in a number. "Hello, Kamiya residence." a woman's voice answered.   
"Sora, is Tai there?" asked the boy. The familiar voice of Tai sounded on the other end. "Yes?"   
he asked chipperly. Tk bit his lip. "Um, you're successful in relationships... how do I tell   
someone I like them before I go nuts?" he cried. Tai laughed. "Who's the girl? Yolei?" Tai   
guessed, laughing. Tk shut his eyes. "Not exactly. More like, um,   
*TaiI'vegottobehonestwithyouI'm  
inlovewithyourlittlesister!"  
he breathed.  
(*translation: Tai, I've got to be honest with you. I'm in love with your little sister.)  
  
There was silence on the phone. "What?" asked Tai slowly. Tk hung his head. "I love Kari. I   
want to be with her forever. You know, like you and Sora." he admitted. Tai sucked in alot of   
air. "I knew it! Ha, now Matt owes me $20!" the older boy laughed. Tk was relieved. "I'm glad   
you aren't mad." the blonde exhaled. Tai told Tk all he needed to know.  
  
Tk straightened the collar of his blue button-down shirt. He arranged the beautiful pink   
and yellow flowers he held delicately. "I never should've let Tai talk me into this." Tk sighed.   
Reaching up with a trembling finger, her rang the doorbell. Kari opened th oak door, wearing a   
robe that was a lovely shade of lavender. "Kari," Tk breathed. "You're beautiful" Kari looked   
puzzled. "What was that Tk?" she questioned. Tk snapped out of his trance. "Oh, Kari, I just   
wanted to tell you that you're my very best friend-" "Well, I knew that Tk!" Kari interrupted,   
laughing. Tk gave her a lopsided grin. "Well, I just wanted to tell you that I love you and you   
have the key to my apartment if you want to live with me." Tk handed the flabbergasted girl the   
flowers, kissed her on the cheek, and promptly passed out.  
  
He awoke to Tai, Kari, and Davis sitting around him. "Morning Tf." said Davis. Tk sat up   
slowly. He was in Kari's bedroom. Apparently the shock of admitting himself was too much. He   
looked up at Tai. "I'm never taking your advice again." he groaned, rubbing his head where he   
had hit the ground. Kari raised an eyebropw at her brother, who grinned sheepishly. Kari turned   
her large brown eyes towards Tk. "Would you guys leave? We need to talk." the two brunette boys   
tiptoed out of the room, Davis glaring at Tk. "If looks could kill." laughed Tk silently. Kari   
sighed and looked at Tk. "Takeru Takaishi, I love you too! I never thought you'd feel the same."   
she cried, tears in her eyes. Tk took her hand. "I want to be with you. Come live with me,   
we'll see if we can stand each other. In about five years, we can make our vows permanent." Tk   
grasped Kari's hand. She gulped. "Tk, stop before you make me faint!" she cried. She threw her   
arms around her best friend. "I will pack my things tonight!" she cried, tears now streaming.   
"What about Davis?" Tk asked. Kari looked at Tk withy an odd look in her eye. "Did you think we   
were dating?! Oh, my poor Tk! No, Davis was with me so often because we were just hanging out. I  
missed my best friend, you know." she added, making him feel guilty. "I'm sorry Kari. I   
should've stuck around. I just had an apartment set up and I was happy." he shrugged, smiling.   
"I'll help you pack."  
  
In a day and a half, Kari was putting the last of her clothes in her dresser in its new   
spot in Tk's room. She jumped when she felt arms wrap around her waist. "Eek! Tk, you surprised   
me." she gasped. He smiled, silencing her with a passionate kiss. She melted in his arms. After   
parted, Kari hugged him tightly. "I could never have a better best friend. I love you ." she   
said sweetly. He laughed as she leaned forward to kiss him but ducked as she drew close. She   
dodged beneath his arms and he kissed the air. He turned and chased after her. He neared the   
girl, almost catching her shirt. The phone rang suddenly. "Lucky." muttered Tk, out of breath   
and laughing. Kari answered the phone, giggling mindlessly. "Hello, you've reached the home of   
Kari Kamiya and Takeru Takaishi. Please leave a message. Beep." she shot a sideways glance at   
Tk, who stifled a laugh. "Um, well, what a surprise. This is Matt. I wanted Tk to come spend   
some time with me in Florida, the current stop on my tor. Kari's welcome to come, I didn't   
know-" the voice of Matt Ishida said. "Matt! Ah, hi! This is Kari. If you fall for the   
answering machine bit again, I'll tell Tai what you said about his hair being tiny compared to   
his ego." Kari teased. Matt stuttered. "Kari, you, you wouldn't! Well, meet me at the Orlando   
airport at 3:00 pm Saturday afternoon. I expect you to have evening wear, you can stay with me   
in my room. It has two beds." he explained. Kari laughed. "Who gets to sleep with Tk? You   
always made sure he was near you in the Digital World." Kari joked. Matt laughed. "He was   
eight, Kari. Tai looked out for you." He pointed out. Kari went red. Matt heard a struggle,   
and the muttering of a disgruntled girlfriend. Then the voice changed. "Matt, what have you   
been telling my girl?" Tk demanded. Matt laughed. "Chill, little brother. I will never   
interfere with your love life. You are, what, Twelve? Thirteen?" the older boy questioned   
annoyingly. Tk seethed on his end of the phone. "Matt, you know I'm eighteen and I know you're   
a moron. We didn't even have get into that topic!" the younger boy said icily. Matt laughed.   
"You have changed, Tk. What happened to never so much as frowning?" Matt asked innocently.   
"Davis got in my way of Kari." he laughed.   
  
Kari slipped on a yellow silk dress. It was form fitting, and hung to her ankles. The   
straw hat she wore had a yellow and blue ribbon, which matched the flowers on her lovely dress.   
"You look great Kari." breathed Tk. He was wearing a green shirt and khaki dress pants. She   
gave him an once-over. "You aren't so shabby yourself. I like the attempt at a tie." she   
giggled, pointing to the ribbon wrapped repeatedly around his neck. She tied it correctly and   
he looked astounding. They linked hands, grabbed their luggage, and set off towards the airport.   
  
On the plane, Tk fell asleep, drooping his head onto Kari's shoulder. She put her arm   
around him. A passing stewardess looked at the cute couple, stars in her eyes. "Good luck to   
ye, may ye live long and 'appy lives." she said with an Irish accent. Kari was puzzled. Did   
people think that they were married, that they were honeymooning? An evil grin spread across   
the pretty face she had. She pulled a golden ring from her pocket and slipped it on Tk's   
finger. She then pulled out one with a large sapphire on it. She looked at her handy-work and   
smiled. "Cruella DeVil, eat your heart out." she laughed. Ooh, would Matt be surprised! And so   
would Tk for that matter...  
  
Tk woke with a start. He had had that same nightmare, the one that made him call Tai. In   
it, he was completely alone. Tai, Kari, Matt, and Sora had all disappeared and he was doomed to   
loneliness. "Awful dream." he murmured. He looked at Kari sitting beside him. He took her hand   
and she looked up at him. He noticed something different. "Kari? What's this on my hand?" asked   
her love. She grinned. "I, uh, thought it would be fun to pretend." she blushed. Tk raised an   
eyebrow, then laughed. "Hey, we'll scare Matt then tell Tai we got married in Florida!" the boy   
caught on to Kari's plan. "Speaking of Florida.." Kari said. The announcer gave them the   
landing instructions.  
  
Matt stood on tiptoes. He craned his neck, hoping Tk had wore his hat. Maybe Kari dyed   
her hair like Mimi's. It'd make her easy to spot. He saw the two kids running towards him.   
"Matt!" Tk cried, hugging his brother. Kari shook his hand. He flipped her small hand over and   
gazed at the ring in surprise. "Kari, is that what I think it is?" he said slowly. Kari looked   
at Tk. "Guilty." she smiled. Matt looked at Tk. "You know, I think you're too young Tk. I   
really think this was irresponsible of both of you." he smiled. "But what's done is done. Let's   
go celebrate. You'll be envied for being with me." he smiled.   
  
The trio set off for the Palm Tree Cafe and Dance House. "Dance?" Tk raised an eyebrow at   
Matt. The star smiled. "It should be entertaining." he laughed. They sat down at a nice table.   
Kari eyed the silverware. "This is a linen napkin place! Tk will have to wait outside, he has   
no manners." Kari joked. Matt laughed. "I can tell you two are married." said the oldest of the   
group. Tk and Kari both sat up straight. The word 'married' was a bit much. The waiter, a boy   
of around seventeen, scurried to their table. "May I wait on you?" he asked in a nasal voice.   
Matt nodded. "We'll all have a glass of wine and the finest chicken you have." Matt commanded.   
The teen waiter squeaked. "You're Matt Ishida! From that band! Wow, may I have your autograph?"  
he begged. Matt laughed and signed a picture of himself for the teen. He scurried away and a   
moment later a group of teenage kids all swarmed in their direction. "Matt! We love you!" the   
girls in the crowd cried. Matt smiled at them. "Thanks ladies, but..." he swept Kari in a deep   
kiss, Tk laughing behind his napkin. Matt released the girl. The ladies swooned. "He's such a   
good kisser." moaned a tall brunette. "We want your autograph!" they chorused. After signing   
dozens of pictures, Matt finally turned to his chicken. "Oh, Kari, I'm sorry about kissing you."   
he apologized. Kari blushed. "Matt, no biggie. It was pretty funny I thought." Tk nodded.   
"Yeah, but with your luck one of those people was a reporter and it'll be all over the news."   
Matt shrugged. "I'm used to it. Worse has been said." Not wanting to listen to a long story,   
Tk grabbed Kari and ran to the dance floor.  
  
  
Tk was nervous about that night. It would be his first night in bed with Kari. Although   
Matt couldn't know this, of course, he had to not act nervous. He looked over at Kari. She was   
reading a book intensely, but was clearly thinking. They were riding in Matt's limo to their   
hotel. "No, Sean, I can't tonight! Tomorrow, noon, we'll do lunch. 'Kay. Yeah. Bye." Matt hung   
up his cell phone. He muttered, shaking his head. "Wanting to do photo shoots at 9:00 at night!   
I can't look fabulous if I can't get my beauty sleep!" he muttered, laughing. The limo pulled   
in to the large parking lot. The former Digidestined dragged their luggage to Matt's room. Tk   
fell face first onto the unused bed. "I ain't moving. Kari, good luck finding somewhere to   
sleep." he yawned. Kari shook her head. "I could've married Davis." she laughed. Tk leapt up.   
"WHAT! Kari, I uh, I thought you-" he stammered. Kari silenced him with a sweet kiss. He smiled.   
"You tricked me." he smiled. Matt sighed, coming out of the bathroom wearing sweats. "Goodnight   
guys. Keep the noise down to a dull roar." he joked. The cute blonde flipped the light switch,   
enveloping the room in darkness. Tk shrugged and climbed under the blankets. Kari got in on the   
opposite side. "Night Tk." Kari whispered in his ear. He turned and their lips met. "Good night   
Kari." Tk sighed. Kari snuggled close to her fake husband, resting her head on his chest, and   
drifted off to sleep. Tk wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes. "Not bad." he   
chuckled silently.  
  
Tk and Kari hugged Matt goodbye. "We'll miss you, I hope you come home soon." Kari   
sniffled. Tk put a strong arm around Kari. "Or else, the next time we come we'll bring Jun!"   
the younger boy laughed. Matt's face drained of color. "You wouldn't!" he pleaded. The teens   
giggled and boarded their plane home.  
  
Matt watched the plane disappear. He drove back to his hotel room and picked up the phone.   
He dialed a number and waited for the answer. "Yes, Tai? Hey, this is Matt. Did you know Tk and   
Kari got married?"  
  
Back in Odaiba, Tk looked at Kari nervously. "Um, Kari, I wanted to know if you'd like to   
actually marry me." he mumbled. Kari brought her hands to her mouth. "Tk! Matt was right, we're   
too young for that! I mean, come on!" she scolded. Tk looked at his feet, about to cry. No,   
crying. "Of course I will!" the girl yelled, leaping into his arms. He pulled his pockets   
inside out. "All I have is a ball of lint. I'll get you a ring." he pointed to a McDonalds.   
"Wait there by the door. Have Tai take you home, and I'll meet you later." he kissed the girl   
goodbye. Kari walked into the restaurant and saw Tai waiting. He didn't look happy. "Kari, how   
could you do something so careless as getting married? You're too young! This was a really   
stupid thing to do." he yelled. "You might have effected your entire life." he told his sister.   
Kari stepped back. "I love Tk and we're going to spend our lives together. I trust him with all   
my heart! Who told you anyway?" she asked. "Matt." her brother replied. "He said that Tk is   
pretty lucky to get to kiss a girl like you." he laughed. Kari hugged her brother.   
  
That night, Tk threw open the door of their house. He kissed Kari and gave her a small   
wrapped box. She giggled and tore off the paper. Inside the red velvet was- "An IOU?" Kari   
laughed. Tk smiled. He handed her another box, this one not wrapped. In fact, it was a duct   
taped cardboard box. She opened it and pulled out a ring. It had a large pink stone on it, in   
the shape of an oval. On either side was a small diamond flower. "Tk... It's gorgeous!" she   
gasped. The ring was slipped onto her finger. She looked at the box. "What's with the tacky   
box?" she giggled. "It symbolizes that something completely sweet can come from something ugly.   
I'm lucky that you're both." he brushed his lips against hers. They fell back onto the bed,   
kissing, when Tk stood. "Let's go get married right now!" They ran down the road to a small   
wedding chapel. It was a simple ceremony, but it made them legally husband and wife.  
  
Kari walked through the doors of the hospital. She was carrying a baby, hers. Tk brought   
the car around to pick up his family. It was their baby's first day coming home. Kari climbed   
into the car, holding the small child in her lap. Tk wiped his eyes. "I can't believe I did   
that." he cried, pointing to the baby. Kari laughed. "You just helped." she joked and playfully   
swatted his hand. "Now I'm an Aunt and a mother." Kari smiled. She was talking about Sora's   
baby daughter, Shae Coritani Kamiya. Tk pulled up in Tai's driveway. They walked up to the   
front door. Tai answered the knock, looking at the baby. "Hi Kari, I'm proud of you." he smiled.  
"Taichi Kamiya, meet your niece. This is Kiyma Marise Takaishi." Tk said proudly. Tai hugged   
his sister proudly. "I can't wait until she's eleven." Kari said. The family laughed. But they   
would be surprised...  
END  
  
Like it? Hate it? Want to use Kiyma in a story? I BEG that you ask my permission PLEASE! Well,   
ja ne!  
-Yamato-chan  
  



End file.
